Feelings
by feelingfreshtil
Summary: Tommy Pickles is the most popular boy in school. All the girls want him, but he's taken by Kimi Finster. What Kimi doesn't know is Tommy has feelings for someone else but she doesn't feel the same about him. What will he go through to get a chance?
1. Drama

**I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**This is my first story, so enjoy! **

**Chapter One: Drama**

"Thomas Pickles! You get your ass back in there and apologize to her!" Lil yelled to him as he was walking down the the schools hallway. Tommy lifted his hand up and gave her the finger before turning and smirking at her "I have nothing to apologize for!"

Li ran down the hall and grabbed his arm turning him to face her. "You know damn well that you do! She was crying when I left. Want to know why? Because her 'oh-so-perfect' boyfriend is a douche!" Tommy looked down at her and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she was glaring at him trying to get her point across. Tommy shook his head and turned to walk away. Lil grabbed his arm again and he made eye contact with her, she could see the anger in his eyes. She pushed him into the lockers and stood in front of him "Listen here, Pickles. I don't care what she does to you. She cheats on you? Fuck it. I don't care. You're a man. Suck it up. But you cheating on her and making her cry is a different story. You've never been a coward before. So why now? Be a man. Suck up all your pride and go apologize or I will personally castrate you"

Tommy looked into her eyes and could tell how mad she was. He knew she was serious. But he also knew he wasn't going to let her win this.

"You listen to me, DeVille." he took a few steps forward causing Lil to back into the wall behind her "What if I don't want to be with her? Did that thought ever cross your mind? Sure it was a douche move to cheat on her, but there's no way in hell I'm breaking up with her. And think of this..." Tommy took another step forward and put a hand on her waist "I want you. And I know damn well that you want me. Why not make it happen?"

"You are so full of yourself." she rolled her eyes and pushed him away "If you want any chance, apologize." Tommy watched Lil as she walked down the hall back to her cheer practice. He rolled his eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his hair and started walking in the same direction to find Kimi.

Tommy walked into the gym where the cheerleaders were practicing. He watched them for a few minutes getting some flirtatious smiles from some of the girls. He walked over to Lil and grabbed her arm "Call a break or something"

Lil rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Why? So you can hurt my best friend some more?"

"No, so I can apologize. You want that, right?" Lil studied his face before turning around "Okay girls, take a five minute break" she turned back to Tommy "You better make it fast" Lil walked away to talk to some of the other cheerleaders.

He walked up to Kimi who had puffy red eyes from crying "Tommy! I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you-"

"Stop apologizing. That's why I'm here. I'm sorry, Kim. I was being stupid and not thinking. I love you" he watched as her face lit up. He had never told her he loved her before.

"Oh Tommy!" she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up, kissing her.

"I love you too" she said smiling at him. He put her down and Lil walked over "So you two kissed and made up, can I get my girls back to practice now? We kind of have a competition tomorrow" Kimi put her arm around Tommy's waist and smiled at Lil.

"Anything for the princess" Tommy said smirking at Lil before kissing Kimi again and leaving.

Lil shook her head as she watched Tommy leave "I don't see what you see in him" Kimi shrugged and went back to her spot before Lil started clapping saying it was time to continue practice.

* * *

Tommy was over at Phil and Lil's house later that day. Him and Phil were out back throwing a football around "How are you and Kimi?"

"We're okay. Now" Tommy threw the ball to Phil and then sat down. "What do you mean now?"

"Shit happened. We got in a fight, and now everything is fine." he picked up his bottle of water and took a big sip.

"Excuse me, Phillip. But I need to borrow Tommy" Lil opened the back door and said. Phil stood up and walked inside "He's all yours."

"And what does the royal pain want now?" he asked standing up and walking over to her. Lil hit him in the arm "You're so full of shit!"

"What did I do now?" Lil hit him again and glared at him "You don't love her! Why would you tell her you love her?!"

"So you're spying on our conversations now?" he raised his eyebrows and waited. "No stupid, she told me! Why would you lie to her about something so important?!"

"You wanted me to apologize, so I did. I made the apology as believable as possible and it involved a lie. Are you made that I apologized?"

Lil shook her head and sighed in frustration "You're so irritating, Tommy! You're smarter than this. Don't be so stupid!"

"There's just no pleasing you, is there? I don't apologize and you yell at me. I do apologize and still get yelled at! Make up your damn mind!" Lil gave Tommy a look and by that look he could tell that she wanted to hurt him "You're being an idiot!"

"And you're being a bitch, but you don't see me complaining!" Lil took a step toward him and he looked down at her making eye contact "You're going to fix things with her"

"Things are fixed!" Tommy was getting irritated and mad and Lil could tell. The two continued arguing until Betty came out.

"What are you two kids arguing about? We can hear you a mile away!" Lil crossed her arms and glared at Tommy and he glared right back. "I was leaving. I'll see you later Mrs. DeVille" Tommy gave her his best smile and walked past her and out the front door.

* * *

Phil was up in his room on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, they were just in a heated argument over god knows what. I'm pretty sure Tommy just left though." he waited as the girl said something and he let out a laugh "I'll see you later"

* * *

Lil was sitting in her room when there was a knock on her door "Come in" she laid her magazine down and looked up to see Kimi.

"Kimi! I didn't know you were coming over" she smiled and made room for her friend on her bed "I just needed someone to talk to."

"What's going on? What did Tommy do now?" Kimi looked at Lil and could tell that she was starting to get mad. "Not Tommy. Just stuff in general... Have you ever loved someone more than they loved you?" Lil looked at her best friend with concern. "Why are you asking this?" Kimi shrugged and looked at her hands

"I just feel like I love Tommy more than he loves me..." Lil pulled Kimi into a hug. "Tommy does love you. He's just a douche. Deep down you know that's all he is. But besides being a douche, Tommy does have a heart and he loves you so much." Lil gave Kimi a reassuring smile and Kimi pulled her into another hug.

"I guess that's true.. But I will always think I'm putting more into the relationship than he is.."

"That part is probably true. But he'll come around. And if not, just hurt him." Lil shrugged and smiled leaning back against her headboard. Kimi stood up and was getting ready to leave when Lil stopped her "Stay the night. Tommy is. Plus, we have competition in the morning"

"Movies?" Lil nodded and got out of bed and walked to Phil's room "Come on you two. We're watching movies" Kimi already made her way to the living room. Neither of them knew she was here. "The princess wants to watch movies with us?" Tommy asked smirking.

"The princess and your girlfriend. Get down there and spend time with her!" Lil turned and walked down the stairs. Phil looked at Tommy and shook his head "You two have an odd friendship" Tommy nodded and got up to go downstairs, Phil right behind him.

The four of them sat on the couch. Phil was on one end and then Kimi, Tommy and Lil. Kimi and Lil decided on a horror movie, The Ring, and made some popcorn before the boys came downstairs. Phil and Kimi were sharing a bowl of popcorn and Tommy and Lil were sharing.

A little ways into the movie Lil went to get some popcorn and touched Tommy's hand. He smirked and looked at her "If you really wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask." he whispered to her and Lil rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away "In your dreams"

The movie was coming to an end and Kimi was holding onto Tommy's arm. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. The end is what really scared her. Tommy smirked and looked down at her while Lil was putting in another movie. "So, are you convinced she's going to come after you next?" Kimi rolled her eyes and hit him.

"It's just a movie. I know nothings going to happen" Tommy took his arm off her shoulder and leaned forward reaching for his drink "Are you sure about that?" he looked at her and could tell she was a little scared. Phil slowly walked up behind the couch and grabbed Kimi's shoulders causing her to scream.

"You guys are such jerks!" she yelled hitting them both. Lil laughed and put the next movie in. "What are we watching now?" Phil asked and Lil gave him a mischievous smile and turned her attention back to the TV. Phil thought about it and figured she put on a chick flick. "Lillian you didn't"

"Oh Phillip, I did." the movie started and the two boys groaned. She put on The Notebook. Lil looked at Tommy and smiled "This is payback for scaring Kimi." Tommy groaned again and threw his head back.


	2. Feels

**Chapter Two: Feels**

The four of them woke up the next morning still on the couch. Tommy was the first wake up. He smiled to himself when he realized that Lil was leaning on his shoulder. He looked over at Kimi who had her legs in his lap and her head was in Phil's. He wanted to get up but he didn't want to wake either of the girls.

He slowly moved Kimi's legs and managed to move Lil without waking her. He walked into their kitchen to find some food. He turned around to walk out but was stopped by someone "Shit! Lil you scared me" he had his hand on his chest before going and sitting at the table.

"It''s what you get for waking me." she walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk and sat at the table across from Tommy. "If you didn't want to be woken you shouldn't have fallen asleep on me" he smirked causing Lil to roll her eyes "Have I ever told you that you're full of yourself?"

"You have a couple of times." he reached across the table and took her glass of milk taking a gulp from it. He gave it back to her and she laughed taking a sip and pouring the rest out. Tommy stood up and walked over to her, putting his face close to hers.

He leaned down like he was going to kiss her but stopped right before their lips met "You have some milk on your face" he smirked and and made his way to the living room. Lil let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before walking to the living room. She walked in and saw Phil slowly waking up "Wake up, Kimi! We have to get ready!" Kimi started to stir and looked at Lil and stretched. "I'm coming" she mumbled.

Tommy turned to Lil "How about we make a bet?" Lil put her hands on her hips and looked at him "I'm listening" he grabbed her arm and took her to the kitchen so Phil and Kimi couldn't hear.

"If you guys win you have to give me a chance. Just one date" Lil nodded and Tommy waited to hear what she'd want "And if we don't you have to stop being such a flirt and stay faithful to Kimi" she held her hand out and waited for him to take it "It's a bet"

* * *

The four of them showed up at the gym and Kimi and Lil made their way to their designated spot. Tommy and Phil made their way to a spot in the stands to get ready for a long day.

"Don't you wish you were single at times like this? You can't even look at other girls" Phil said with a smile and Tommy shook his head and then started looking around for Kimi and Lil. A few seconds later Phil elbowed Tommy in the side and pointed at a girl "Isn't that Rachel?"

"As in my ex, Rachel?" he looked at the girl Phil was pointing to and it was that very Rachel. Tommy made a face "I didn't know she was a cheerleader"

"But then again you haven't talked to her since fifth grade" Tommy nodded and finally looked away from Rachel and continued looking for Kimi and Lil.

"What was the bet you and Lil made?" Phil asked looking at Tommy, curious. Tommy just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets "You'll have to wait and find out" Tommy smiled and turned his attention back to the competition going on.

The two boys cheered for Lil and Kimi when it was their turn. Once done they made their way out of the stands to find them before the awards "How do you guys think we did?" Lil asked with a smile.

"Winners, of course" Tommy smiled at her and was about to put his arm around Kimi when a voice stopped him.

"Tommy? Tommy Pickles? Is that you?" he turned around to see Rachel smiling and walking over to them. Tommy's smile fell and Phil, Lil and Kimi looked at him wondering how he was going to act.

Rachel Alcroft, Tommy's first official girlfriend. The girl that broke his heart in the fifth grade was coming over to talk to him "Rachel?" he moved away from Kimi and walked towards her. Kimi gave Lil a worried look. They all knew that he never forgot about her. He faked being upset over her for a few days, but they all knew he was actually hurting.

Sure he's dated plenty of girls since fifth grade, but seeing and hearing her voice brought back memories for him and it scared Kimi.

"Hey Tommy, what are you doing at a cheer competition?"

He smiled at her and looked over at Kimi who was trying to break up an argument between Phil and Lil "My best friend and girlfriend happen to be cheerleaders."

"That's so cute. I always knew you and Lil would end up together" Tommy started laughing and shook his head "No,Kimi. I'm dating Kimi. Lil won't even give me the time of day." he turned to face them and Rachel stood next to him "I'm glad to see you're happy though" they made an announcement about awards and Rachel looked up at him "It was great seeing you" she gave him a quick hug and started to walk away before turning around "And Tommy, don't give up on Lil." he gave her a smile and walked over to Kimi giving her a hug from behind and kissing her on the cheek "Good luck"

"What did Rachel want?" Phil asked as they walked back to their seats "Nothing really. She didn't have time to say anything." he shrugged and Phil shook his head. He didn't want Rachel coming back into the picture, she did enough damage to Tommy the first time.

The room fell silent as they were getting ready to announce the winner. Lil and Tommy made eye contact and he gave her a wink. Lil and Kimi were holding hands and waiting for the winner to announced. The judge seemed to be talking forever. The anticipation was killing them. He was finally handed the envelope and read second and third place winners. He pulled out the card that had first place on it "And the first place spot goes to... The Pineville Cougars!"

Lil and Kimi jumped up and hugged each other. The two of them ran up to the judge to get their trophy and and blue ribbon. Phil and Tommy met up with them after and Kimi rand up to Tommy and gave him a hug. He put his arm around her and he motioned for Lil to come over. She crossed her arms and walked over to him. He leaned down and whispered "So when do you want that date?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Austin Morgan for pointing out that I posted the wrong chapter before! :) **


	3. The Date

**Chapter Three: The Date**

Lil rolled her eyes at Tommy's question "We'll talk about that later" Kimi smiled up at Tommy and put her arm around his waist. "How about we go to the Java Lava and celebrate?" Phil asked. The three got into Tommy's car and went to the Java Lava "Hey Chuck!" they greeted as the walked in.

"Hey guys! The usual's?" they nodded and waited at the counter for their drinks and then made their way to a table. "Does this count?" Lil asked looked at Tommy who smirked "Nope."

"What was the bet?" Kimi asked and Tommy and Lil shook their heads "I asked him that earlier and he told me I'd see" Phil said with a laugh. Kimi put her head on Tommy's shoulder and he looked down at her with a smile.

Lil rolled her eyes and Phil noticed. "Lil, can I talk to you?" she stood up and made her way to the back. Phil followed her and the minute they walked back Phil was pointing at her "You like Tommy!"

"You're crazy, Phillip." she crossed her arms and looked at him "I saw you roll your eyes when Kimi put her head on his shoulder."

"Phillip, I do not like him" Lil walked out of the back with her arms still crossed. Phil walked out with and sat back down next to Lil. Tommy looked between the two "What was that about?"

"Nothing." they said in unison. The four of them finished their smoothies and got back in the car to take Kimi home. Tommy got out of the car to walk Kimi to her door and Phil turned to Lil

"Come on, Lillian. Admit it"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Phillip." Lil looked Phil in the eyes and then quickly turned away. He laughed knowing his sister better than anyone, he could tell that she had a thing for Tommy.

* * *

The next day Lil decided that she was going to talk to Tommy about their bet. She was walked over to Phil's room to let him know that she was leaving. She knocked but wasn't sure if he could hear over the music. She walked in and saw Phil in his bed with someone. "Phillip!" she screamed his name. She knew Phil was sexually active but she didn't think he was stupid enough to bring a girl over when everyone was home. Phil looked at Lil with wide eyes "Lillian! Ever hear of a thing called knocking?!" Lil covered her eyes when Phil got up, but she got a glance at the girl. "Phillip I need to talk to you. _Now_"

Lil was out of Phil's room in a flash. She waited by the door for Phil to come out and when he did she grabbed his arm pulling him to her room. "Are you crazy, Phillip?! You're sleeping with Kimi?! That's your _best friends _girlfriend! Are you asking for a death wish?!" Lil was furious at her brother and best friend. She didn't think they liked each other. She was convinced that Phil was still caught up on Wally. "Calm down and stop yelling, Lillian." Phil said putting his shirt back on and sitting on her bed "I'm not asking for a death wish. Kimi found out that he was going on a date soon with some whore" Phil swear's he could see a flash of pain in Lil's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to sleep with her! She's dating someone, Phillip!" Phil stood up and walked towards Lil "That seemed to be the last thing on his mind when he was sleeping with Savannah"

"You better stop now, Phillip. And when he does, he's not going to be happy and you're going to get hurt" Phil shook his head walking towards her door "He's not going to find out, Lillian."

Lil walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked out of the house and over to Tommy's. She walked in and gave Stu and Didi a smile "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, is Tommy home?" Didi smiled at Lil. Tommy's parents didn't care that they just walked in their house since they had known each other since they were babies "He's up in his room."

"Thanks!" Lil went upstairs and stopped in front of Tommy's door and knocked. She waited but when he didn't open it she decided to just go in. "Tommy I-" she stopped talking when she saw him asleep at his computer. He had been editing one of his movies. Lil smiled to herself and walked over to him giving his shoulder a shake. He lifted his head up and looked at her "What are you doing here?"

Lil rolled her eyes and sat on his bed "I came to talk to you about the date but you were asleep." Tommy stretched and got up sitting next to her "What about it?"

"I want to do it tonight." Tommy gave her a half smile "Why so soon?" she shrugged thinking back to walking in on Phil and Kimi. "I just want to get it over with" Tommy chuckled and stood up "I'll see you later tonight then" he walked out of his room Lil right behind him. He walked into the kitchen giving Lil one last smile before she walked out of the house.

She was walking back into her house when Kimi was walking down the stairs with Phil. Lil looked at them and shuddered at the thought of them having sex. "Lil, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to Tommy or Phil but-" Lil cut her off "I don't care that you cheated on Tommy. I told him I wouldn't care if you ever did. But if you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you." Phil laughed and put his arm around Lil "Isn't she sweet?"

"The sweetest" Kimi said rolling her eyes and laughing "I'm going to talk to Tommy and see if I can find out who the whore is this time." Kimi said with a hint of worry in her voice. Lil pushed Phil's arm off of her after Kimi walked out.

"I have something to do tonight, I'm going to shower." Phil nodded and jumped onto the couch.

Kimi walked up to Tommy's house and rang the doorbell, waiting. A few seconds later Tommy opened the door anad smiled. He stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"Who is the girl you're taking out?" Tommy looked Kimi in the eyes and then sat down on the porch swing. "I'm not."

"Then why did you say you were?" Kimi crossed her arms and looked at Tommy. "I was mad. I wasn't thinking. You can't believe everything I say." he stood up pulling her into a hug "I'm not feeling good tonight, but I'll take you out tomorrow to make it up to you, alright?" Kimi hugged Tommy back tighter. She was feeling guilty about about having sex with Phil now. She nodded to what he said and gave him a kiss. Tommy couldn't help but notice that she smelled like guys cologne. He didn't think he should be worried about it, so he figured it was Chuckie's.

* * *

Lil was sitting at her mirror finishing her makeup when she heard something hit her window. She walked over to see Tommy waiting for her. She walked out of her room and ran into Phil "You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Out." Phil laughed and blocked her way "With who?" Lil said the first name that came to mind "Sean. I didn't want to tell you" Lil watched as Phil's jaw tightened and his fist clenched. "You better be careful" Lil nodded and walked past Phil down the stairs and over to Tommy's.

"You look... Amazing" he said opening the car door for her. She was wearing a floral dress with a white cardigan. She smiled at Tommy as he shut her door and made his way around to the drivers side. He got in and gave Lil a smile before driving off. They pulled up to a restaurant that Lil had never been to. She got out and waited for Tommy. The two walked in and Lil was amazed at how fancy the place was. "Do you take all your dates here?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled at her "Only the ones I want a chance with" she rolled her eyes and sat down.

The two made small conversations before Tommy realized that something was wrong with Lil. He set his fork down and looked at her "What's wrong, Lil? Is this really that bad of a date?" Lil did a little laugh and shook her head "No. It's actually better than I thought it was going to be..."

"Is that what's wrong? You're actually enjoying yourself?" Lil thought about it. She was starting to feel bad about knowing that Kimi cheated on him and wasn't telling him. "Can we go to a movie?"

"Sure, anything for you." he paid the check and they made their way to the movie. They bought two tickets to see The Purge and made their way into the theater.

Lil sighed and turned to look at him. She knew he had to tell him "Tommy, I need to tell you something." throughout the whole night Tommy hadn't made one move on her like she thought he would. She realized just how much of a gentleman he really is "What is it?" Lil bit her lip and put a hand on his arm "I kind of caught Kimi... Cheating on you"


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter Four: Confrontation **

Tommy looked Lil in the eyes "I figured." he moved his arm and turned away from her "You can't exactly be bad at her Tommy, you did cheat on her first."

"I'm not mad at her." Lil grabbed Tommy's face and made him look at her "You are mad, I can tell."

"I'm mad at the guy, not her. Do you know how it was?" Lil hesitated. She didn't want to tell him it was Phil. She didn't want to risk Phil getting hurt. She moved her hands off his face and turned back to the movie "No idea." Tommy sighed and turned back to the screen.

"I can't believe you made me watch that, it was so freaky!" Lil said as they walked out of the theater. Tommy laughed and he shook his head. Lil was glad to see him in a better mood "It wasn't that bad" he opened her door her and she got in. She looked at him when he sat in the driver's seat "I had a really good time tonight. I have to admit that it was a lot better than I thought."

"I'm glad you had fun." he smiled at her and he started the car driving back to his house. He walked Lil over to her house and they were standing on the porch. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back "I wish I could take you out again" he said pulling away.

Lil smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Maybe you can." she turned and went to walked inside but he grabbed her arm turning her around. She gave him a questioning look and he pulled her to him and then took her face in his hands. He leaned down and was getting ready to kiss her but she leaned back "I can't kiss you."

She saw the look of hurt in his eyes when she said it "I don't want to be a girl that you've cheated on Kimi with." he shook his head. He still had his hands on her face "I'm..." he stopped his sentence and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue "If you aren't going to continue, I'm going inside."

"I'm falling for you, Lil. Not Kimi" Lil's eyes were wide. Her hearts started beating faster. She shook her head and pushed his hands away "You don't mean that"

"I do, Lil." she look in his eyes and saw hope. Hope that she would want him, too. She did have a crush on him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him, he was after all, dating her best friend. She backed towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob "I just have to think about this."

She opened the door and went inside leaving Tommy standing there confused. Lil went up the stairs and knocked on Phil's door. She opened it and walked in. Phil was laying in his bed listening to music. "How was your date?"

"It was great... Perfect, actually. But he said he was falling for me." Phil sat up and looked at her "What did you say?"

"That I had to think. I came inside and wanted to talk to you" Phil shook his head and moved to sit next to her "Are you falling for him, Lillian?" Lil started messing with the hem of her dress "Lillian?"

"Maybe, Phillip, he's really sweet." Phil glared at her. She forgot that she had told him she was going out with Sean "He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him."

"Good! But follow your heart, Lil. As much as I hate to say this, but if you want to be with him, then go for it." Lil smiled at him and hugged him "When did you get so clever?"

"It happens when my sister needs my advice." he smiled back at her as she got up and walked out.

Lil walked back into her room and picked her phone up. She called someone and told them to come over. She walked over to her window and opened it. A few minutes later Tommy was climbing through it "This use to be so much easier" he said climbing all the way in "What did you want to talk about?"

"I talked to Phil and realized that..." she trailed off and walked up to Tommy and pressing her lips to his "I think I'm falling for you, too." he smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Tommy woke up the next morning with his arm around someone. He smiled to himself thinking of the night before. He pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her cheek. Lil turned over and looked at Tommy "Morning" she mumbled and he smiled at her again "Good morning" he nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. She looked over at the time "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

He glanced at the clock and sighed "Yeah, probably" he kissed her and got up "I have stuff I have to do today. I'll be back later thought" he winked at her and made his way out the window. Lil sighed and stood up going into her bathroom and turning on the water. She was disappointed in herself for sleeping with her best friends boyfriend.

* * *

Tommy walked up to the Finster house. He knew that he had to break up with Kimi. He knocked and waited. Chuckie opened it and smiled "Hey T! Here to see Kimi?" Tommy nodded and Chuckie stepped aside letting Tommy come in and made his way up to Kimi's room. He knocked and she opened it with a smile "Tommy! I wasn't expecting you to see you until later" he walked in and sat on her bed. "What's wrong?" she lost the smile and sat down in her computer chair facing him "We need to talk" Kimi knew that he was about to break up with her. She tried to keep the tears back "About...?"

"There's... There's someone else that I like. And I mean... I'm really starting to fall for this girl." Kimi blinked and the tears started falling "It's Savannah, isn't it?!" Kimi was out of her chair. Tommy shook his head not meeting her gaze.

"I'm not telling you who. I know how you get and I know you'd go after her." Tommy stood up and started walking towards her door "I'm sorry, Kimi" he walked out and Kimi walked over to her door and slammed it shut.

"See you later, Chuck" Tommy said as he walked out of the front door.

* * *

Kimi was sitting in Lil's room, crying. Lil was doing her best to comfort her "What did he say his reason was?"

"He said he was falling for another girl!" Kimi started crying harder and Lil made a note to kill Tommy when he came over later. "I'm sure he's just being stupid. You could do better than him, trust me." Kimi gave Lil a small smile and wiped her face "Thanks" Kimi looked at Lil's computer chair and pointed "Isn't that Tommy's?"

Lil turned and looked at what she was pointing at. Tommy's sweatshirt. She panicked for a second "He must have left it the last time he came over. "I thought it was Phil's." Kimi looked Lil in the eyes and couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. She decided to drop it "I think I just need to sleep. I'll see you later" Lil watched as her best friend left her room.

Kimi was walking down the stairs when Tommy started walking up. She froze and watched him walk by without even glancing at her. She ran down the stairs and out the house. Tommy walked over to Lil's room. He opened the door and walked over to her. She was standing at her dresser and walked up putting his arms around her. She smiled before pulling away and hitting his arm "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"For breaking up with Kimi!" he looked at her and laughed sitting on her bed "I had to."

"Why?" Lil crossed her arms and glared at him "So I can have you. I don't want her, I want you."

Lil rolled her eyes "You're so stupid!" she hit his arm again and he glared back at her "You weren't suppose to leave her! I'm sorry I kissed you and made you think that something was going to happen. But in reality, nothing is going to happen."

"So you regret sleeping with me too? I must have been wrong about you, Lil. I thought you were some sweet and innocent girl, not some slut that sleeps with every guy that likes her." Lil's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Tommy had just said to her "Is that really all you think I am?" Tommy shrugged "You sure are acting like one."

"I am not! And to think I actually thought you were some sort of gentleman!"

"Should I tell Phil that you slept with me or are you going to?" Lil crossed her arms and looked at Tommy with cold eyes "You aren't telling Phil anything" Tommy walked up to Lil, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Phil walked into the house and heard yelling going on upstairs. He walked up and into Lil's room to see Tommy grab Lil's face and kiss her. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Lil pushed Tommy away and walked over to Phil "Nothing Phillip!" she shut and locked her door and turned back to Tommy "Why the hell would you do that?!"

Tommy walked up to her and pushed her against the door, leaning down "Because I told you I was falling for you, and not even some stupid argument is going to change that." he had lowered his voice so that Phil, who was standing on the other side of the door and banging on it, wouldn't hear him. Lil looked at Tommy and leaned in kissing him.

"Damn it, Lillian! Open the door!" Lil pulled away from Tommy and opened the door. She saw the angry eyes of Phil. "Tommy, what the hell did you think you were doing kissing my sister?!"

Tommy put his hands up "Trying to get her to shut up?" Lil elbowed him in the stomach and Phil walked in going towards Tommy. "Phillip, stop! You won't lay a hand on Tommy"

"Why not?" Phil glared at Lil and she leaned in to whisper in his ear "Or I'll tell him you slept with Kimi, and he'll come after you." Phil sighed and gave Tommy one last dirty look before walking out.


End file.
